This ain't a love fic
by Ninde Ringeril
Summary: When we finally think that what we want is at sight, there comes fate and steals it away..." English version of "este não é mais um fic romântico"


_Well, here is the famous Original - one-shot winner of the third place contest of this certain other website. And as I said in my profile, it's a cliche sugar with water thing that I've decided to write, based on an image of Rurouni Kenshin. I was not expecting to receive anything less than last place, so, imagine, how I was immensely pleased with the outcome! Well, nothing else to declare, so have fun! _

**This ain't a love fanfiction... **

Everyone told her that, one day, he would never come back. She knew that was not true. Yes… His search some day wouldl come to an end, and if it is his will, he'll always have place in her home, as well as in her heart. All knew it then, after 2 years away, he was finally back. Hope came again into her eyes. She hastened to make preparations for the reception that was the most important in her life. She could still clearly remember the noise his feet made when walking through the house, the sound of his voice, the way he laughed and essentially from his inseparable cross shaped pendant. She knew that this was the real reason of his travels. He wanted to discover the real meaning of that piece of silver that he carried since he was a baby. For many times she tried to persuade him not to go, to stay with her forever, but he was always irreducible. He wanted to discover at all costs its roots, its origins. All that she could do was resign herself and wait for him. Always and forever.

The bureau's dinner was perfect. She was erratic with the things she did to him when he was back home. Everything made with care and whim. Candles, flowers, a pleasant song, perfect luminosity. A final touch in the hair, in the kimono, that last adjustment in the floral arrangement on the table, and finally the sound of someone at the door. Finally came the day she hoped for so long. The noise of her footsteps muffled the sound of the beats of her heart. She opened the door slowly, just to see him standing in front of her, that bloody cross hanging at breast height. She had to hold the pulse of holding him and cry in his arms frantically. They complimented each other with a long, passionate kiss followed by an affectionate hug, and he entered. They had dinner, talked, laughed and played up to run as children in time for school. They ran to the bedroom, where they fell sitting in the middle of the decorative pillows. They laughed at themselves when they realized where and how they were. When the laughter was over, they admired themselves for a while. One contemplating the infinite beauty in the other eyes.

After a few seconds of contemplation, their faces and their bodies approached. His right hand holding firmly her waist, her hand touching softly below his neck... More and more, their faces became together, until their lips were sweetly touching ... First slow, as they both wanted to feel the soul of the other with the soft touch of their mouths. Later becoming intense, the caresses also more intense. His hands slipping affectionately by her back, down by her waist, until her thighs, and then bringing up the same road. Her hands also traveling through his body with subtle caresses on his shoulders, neck, back... The emotions were now at a point where both were unable to contain. Slowly he disposed her on the sheets. He began to kiss the velvety skin of her neck passionately, her perfume inebriating him. What he most wanted at that time was being lost in the scent of her skin, her hair... Ah! And what a hair ... A simple touch on those threads of silk was like paradise! He inspired it's perfume as if he wanted to keep it in his lungs forever, after all, he will soon leave again. Slowly his hands slipped down towards her obi, undoing the graceful loop that holds her kimono...

The next morning, all she could feel was heavy silence and emptiness in the place where he laid the night before. The cover and pillows still retained the heat of his body, and its perfume. She spent the arm by the pillows hopping meeting him, even if was in the memory of the night before... But all she found was the loneliness, and... A bitter memory. The silver cross, the cross he wore, and swore never take off... The cross, that linked him to the past unknown and that he sought for so long. Now it belonged to her with a different meaning: A new beginning. She then sat on the bed, making the sheets covering her, slip, revealing her skin. A little light invading the room. Watching the object with a heavy heart, knowing this time she would never see him again... She knew that this was the "cross" that she would have to carry for the rest of her life ... But somehow, she also knew that part of him was hers and a part of her belonged to him forever... And that is what from now on it would make her live. A love that only made her suffer, also made her stronger. She stood up and hung the cross-shaped silver piece in the neck, the cross that from now on she would carry forever and ever...

_Well? What u guys here thought? I must confess that in English it sounded better than in Portuguese! I don't know, maybe it's because I thought after reading again, checking spell and grammar I was beginning to think it was another person's job… (and although it was made after a Rurouni Kenshin picture, I began to imagine Edward and Bella in this situation… I dunno maybe I'm reading too many Twilight fanfictions… I know I got obsessed wth it since I fisr met Edward Cullen!) Please ppl say to me, what do u think? And don'tbe afraid of hurting my feelings, I'm strong and I promise not crying… much… xD_


End file.
